


Kitsune's Collapse

by Noguri_doji



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Cutting, Face Punching, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Hanging, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Mind Break, Multi, Punching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resurrection, Snuff, Stabbing, Violence, Vomiting, Yeonjun fucking dies, and by dying i mean a lot, but dont worry he comes back ;), sorry Yeonjun :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noguri_doji/pseuds/Noguri_doji
Summary: "I feel so pitiful, but my body won’t stop shivering… The more I’m abused, the more my body seems to enjoy it… My head, my soul… they’re getting all blurry now.My life and body are just some toy for them to play with.But... I've never been more happier than now."
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Kitsune's Collapse

**Author's Note:**

> hi im back again :) this time it's yeonjun bc i got inspired by a hentai and the creative juices been flowing a lot recently
> 
> please make sure to read tags to make sure youre ok with everything, and if you are, enjoy! teehee (´ ꒳ ` ✿)
> 
> (this is my 2nd ever fic go easy on me pls)

Yeonjun awoke to the shock of orgasm, his body trembling, exposed to the harsh cold surrounding his body, pain ringing through him like a shockwave, eyes hazed as they tried to adjust to the dimness around him, muscles clenching around whatever had brought him to this point.

"Where… where the fuck am I?!"

"Oh, look **,** little princess woke up, huh?" 

Yeonjun was in full panic, frantically looking around him, trying to pull himself up, only to be met with thick black restraints binding him down against a dark table, and dozens of pairs of eyes staring him down as a predator would stare down its prey. The room he was held in, seemingly a basement, was simply pathetic, being dim aside from a shoddy lightbulb in the ceilings center. As Yeonjun looked down, he came to face with the realization of the situation he was in; his smooth legs resting over the broad shoulders of a strange, muscular man set in between them, slowly dragging his cock out of Yeonjun's hole, slightly agape from his size, hot, sticky cum dripping out of him.

As soon as one man was done, another was motioned over to take his turn with Yeonjun's body, taking little time to prep, a much more malicious glint in his eyes compared to the last. His thrusts were harsher, giving no time for the poor boy to adjust, feeling the shock of each slam hitting deep inside him, his reluctant groans and whimpers sounding through the basement. Yeonjun threw his head back against the table, barely able to speak cohesively, neck oh so exposed, like he was just made for the taking.

It was so filthy, but felt so good.

Until, however, he felt the man press the edge of something sharp pressed against the middle of his neck.

Reality snapped back to Yeonjun as he saw the stainless steel of a knife barely grazing his skin. Panic was set ablaze in his mind again as he struggled against his restraints, begging to no avail.

"W-wait, please, don-"

_ Aw, poor thing. Didn't get to finish his sentence.  _

In one swift swipe, the blade was dragged across Yeonjun's neck, slicing it wide open. Blood spurted from the wound and gurgling from his mouth, spilling onto his smooth chest, coating it in a crimson red. The man watched in awe as the life slowly faded from the boy's eyes, body going limp over the table, as he felt himself getting closer, holding a bruising grip on Yeonjun's hips as he came deep inside the boy.

_ The hell'd you kill him so early for?! We could've used him some more! _

_ Don't get so worked up. Watch. _

The back of Yeonjun's head was dragged up to meet with a small crimson gemstone pressed up to his temple. A glow began to emanate from the stone, shining over the rose-haired boy's face. 

_ He's much too pretty to die like this. _

And like a miracle, life returned to Yeonjun's eyes. He gasped for air as his consciousness came back to him, the wound on his neck healed as if it were never inflicted. To put it dramatically; his life had flashed before his eyes. Snot, drool, and tears were falling down his face, a fucked-out expression stuck on him. His body sheened with sweat, like it had been set ablaze with adrenaline. While he was grateful to still be alive, confusion struck his mind harder.

"What… what did you do to me?" 

“Did you enjoy dying? Neat relic I’ve come across; it’s a resurrecting gemstone. It has limited uses, but all your wounds get healed." 

_ We're gonna have fun with this. _

  
  


He couldn't keep track.

Yeonjun couldn't keep track of how many times he died. 

But the marks on the walls told all. Their tallys told over 30 times and counting that he was used until he broke like how reckless children played with their toys. 

His face had been sliced apart, deep lacerations carved into him with no rhyme or reason.

His insides had been cut out, spilling across the dirty floor of the basement, leaving him a gored mess of blood and exposed organs.

One man prefered his bare hands over a weapon, choosing to beat the poor boy’s face in, leaving him with a black eye and bloody nose, contrasting his soft face. His stomach wasn't let off easily either, being used as no more as a punching bag, forcing out spurts upon spurts of throat-burning vomit out of him.

Another was rather fond of hanging, loving the way Yeonjun’s hole tightened around his length with the air loss, his only response being pathetic gasps for air and tugs at the noose holding him up on the tips of his toes. Yeonjun’s face was completely blissed out, so deprived of oxygen he was turning a deathly pale, until his eyes rolled back and body hung limp.

Each death felt exhilarating, though, like his mind was in a constant cycle of exploding; being lit ablaze, then dying out only to be thrown back into the inferno to repeat. He had wanted to fight and struggle to survive, but his helplessness had only fizzled out into ecstasy. 

His mind was being broken in to love his own death. _ Dying was the greatest high.  _

Right after death #36, was it? Yeonjun found his throat completely blocked by thick cock thrusting in and out of his sloppy mouth, his current client violently fucking his face, having as much concern for the boy as he would a fleshlight. His knees were sore for being used while kneeling for so long, a gross mix of bile and precum dribbling down his pliant jaw. Yeonjun swallowed eagerly, taking in whatever the man left in his mouth when he finally pulled out.

“Please keep going, mister! Have your way with me more, kill me some more!” He reached out, trying to lap up what he could from the shaft.

_ I feel so pitiful, but my body won’t stop shivering… The more I’m abused, the more my body seems to enjoy it… My head, my soul… they’re getting all blurry now. _

_ Dying… feels so good! _

“Seems like you’ve had a good time. I’d be more than happy to kill you, but…” His client held up the gemstone that put Yeonjun in this state, now a shadow of its former color, the red shine now blackened and dull. 

“Seems our little stone’s out of uses, so now it’s just any other rock.  _ This is your last life now.  _ We could kill you one last time, or…  _ Would you rather be “repurposed"?  _ You wouldn't have to think or feel anymore,  _ just be a cute public-use toy for anyone to fuck as they please. _ " Yeonjun tried to follow the man's words, but his mind wouldn't stop zoning out, longing for his throat to be filled back up. "Hey, are you listening to me?"

Yeonjun frantically nodded his head, his imagination running wild with the man's words going straight to his pathetic dick. The will to resist had been completely pounded out of him, now left a broken-down obedience to anyone who could give him the adrenaline he so desperately craved.

_ What's the point of anything else? _

"Well, who knew breaking him in would go so smoothly? I expected him to put up a bit more of a fight." The newest client struck his toy with a harsh kick of his boot, only being met with a squeaky moan muffled by a gag, followed by drops of cum dripping onto the toe of his boot.

"Did he seriously just cum from that?" 

Despite the pain, Yeonjun looked blissed out, as if there were hearts behind his eyes as he was gagged, body tied up so tight he could hardly move on his own, tallys taken on legs of how many men had taken their turns with him, like a pliant doll waiting for the next person to use him.

But Yeonjun wouldn't have it any other way.

This was his happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hope you enjoyed! here's my twitter if you want: @noguri_doji, https://twitter.com/noguri_doji
> 
> my creative juices are flowing and i have a lot of stuff in the drafts (some is sweet dw) so please look for that soon ty! :)☆


End file.
